A Hopp Down the Wilde Side of Zootopia
by Nexijay
Summary: Zootopia, a place where anyone can be anything and this message has never been truer, thanks to the efforts of Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Two years have passed since they stopped Mayor Bellwether and since then their friendship has continued to blossomed and evolve in more ways than one.


**_Zootopia, A New Beginning_**

By: Nexi0us (Nexi)

Hey everyone, so I decide to write something that I can use to clear my mind of all of the more mature content stuff I'm used to writing! So I hope to keep this story PG rated more or less with the occasional swear word here and there but comparing to my other work this will be very docile! If you would like something a bit more mature I'd recommend you check out my other novels _Partners Now and Forever_ or _Playmammals_ (If it is out!) mind you both are recommended for a mature audience! I would like to add though that this is only a trial chapter I don't know how far I will get with this novel, it all depends on what you all think of it, however I hope you enjoy my new novel, please comment/pm/email me to tell me what you think of it and/or to suggest new ideas! Thank you everyone!

With love, Nexi J

 ** _Overview:_** _Zootopia, a place where anyone can be anything. From the smallest shrew to the largest elephant, everyone has a place in Zootopia and where no matter if you were a predator or a prey you always had a home. No words were ever truer. Thanks to the continuous effort of the many brave officers at the ZPD many of the followers that supported Bellwether including all of her Night howler distributers were taken down. But that wasn't all, because of two officers at the ZPD and their mission to spread equality upon all of Zootopia many of its citizens let go of the bigot fears against one another and instead focused on equality and unity. Everything was truly at peace and it was all thanks to Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde, ZPDs finest officers. And this story tells of their future, not only as partners at the ZPD but as friends and possibly even more…_

 ** _Chapter one: Good Morning Zootopia (Pov Judy Hopps)_**

 _[Play 'Try everything' for full effect]_

As I began to wake up to one of my favourite songs I smiled to myself, snuggling closer in my bed and to my blankets. I was welcomed by a sense of happiness which was such a great way to wake up. The neighbours were away for some sort of family gathering, not like I asked them or anything but it's kind of hard not to hear them since they are really loud, but since they were away I didn't have to hear them bicker on who was better, Gazelle or Tigra when my alarm went off which was believe it or not it was a common argument against the two of them. I sighed happily as I was welcomed not only by a sense of happiness but now a very welcoming warmth that just beckoned me to stay in bed for even longer, just for another minute. Hey, who am I to argue with a blanket. I thought foolishly and I hit my phones snooze button and slowly drifted back to sleep. My eyes slowly became heavy again and they began to close when a sudden thought passed through my head. I suddenly bolted up from my bed, propping myself on my hands, a smile whipped across my face.

"Wait a second!" I shouted as I began looking around my little room searching for my phone which I had just turned off. I looked around my room quickly and to my stupidity my phone was by my left hand. I flipped over and grabbed my phone. A smile bolted across my face again as I checked the date.

 _May 24, 2016_

I giggled in sheer delight. Today was the day I had waited so long for and I couldn't wait to get to work! I had so many things planned, people to talk too, things to get, the thought of it all got me all gitty and excited but look at me get ahead of myself I mean it was only Nicks birthday. But the fact of the matter is that he once told me that he never had a real birthday before, at least like the ones I described to him. So I secretly made him a promise, without telling him, that I would throw him a birthday party the first chance I got and the time finally arrived. I constantly told him about my family and how birthday parties were held with my family. Since my family is rather large birthdays were almost a regular thing, luckily some of my brothers and sisters were born on the same day so it wasn't too difficult on my parents. What we would usually do though is take a break from farming and spend the whole day as a family, playing games, listening to some of my siblings play their instruments, and in the end just enjoy our family and the connection we all had with one another. Of course as we got older birthdays became more of an independent sort of thing where the older ones would go out with friends or with older siblings but there would always be a few hours put aside to be with the family.

Essentially that was my goal with Nick, we had a lot of friends in the ZPD like Benji, Wolford, Fangmire, and id even classify Bogo as a friend to a certain extent. All of which were aware of Nick's birthday but they didn't let anything on, since I had pleaded with them not to. I then planned out a little something for Nick's birthday which I thought would be absolutely perfect for him and me.

I mean for him! Not him and I. I mean what would I gain out of this? I mean…wow is it getting hot in here or what.

The smile on my face slowly dissipated when I thought about the time, mind you a lot of the jobs that needed to be done and organized for Nick were all rather simplistic and could be done rather quickly but I still wanted to get them done as soon as I could so I could spend more time with Nick-

I froze.

"Nick…" I thought to myself as I looked over at my desk which had three pictures, on the left a picture of me and my parents which could open up to show all of my brothers and sisters, on the right a picture of Nick and I on Nicks graduation from the Police Academy and in the center of the two was one of my most loved pictures, it was of Nick and I during one of the ZPDs Christmas balls. That night was beyond beautiful…

 _It was Thursday December 17_ _th_ _, 2015. Nick had already graduated from the Police academy and had a few months of police work under his belt but he was handling it all pretty well. We were on patrol together, checking out the downtown center of Zootopia. In my opinion it was always the most beautiful places to be during the holidays. The city decorated it so well with lights strung up everywhere, little decorations and wreaths on the lamp posts. The snow glistened off the side walk and off the road which was always a beautiful sight to see. It was my first Christmas in Zootopia and away from my family, to be honest I kind of regretted not taking the time off to go see my family but the holidays is one of the worst times to be a police officer. So many drunk drivers and family arguments the police were usually called and by the end of the day the only officers who weren't out on active duty were ones who were either to high ranked to be bothered with it or desk workers._ _Personally I didn't envy them, I would think it would get boring after a while but who knows maybe I'm wrong._ _While nick and I were out on a domestic dispute call which was in the exact opposite part of the city from our current location we passed the time by talking despite our rush we realized that talking prior a call helps calm the nerves and in the end helps us preform our job more efficiently._

 _"_ _So." Nick said breaking the silence that surrounded the inside of his police cruiser. "Are you going to the Dinner this year?"_

 _The ZPD Christmas dinner was something that was a rather interesting event to say the least. It was one of the times where ranks and titles meant very little and pure enjoyment was the first objective. It was an unusual event for a police officer to say the least. I personally attended the Christmas ball last year, it was insisted by the Chief to at least make an appearance so a 'no' wasn't a real choice. I did however enjoy it but I didn't stay long instead I left and spent the holidays with Nick since he had it at the Academy I figured I could spend some time with him there and in return I could also visit my parents. It was an overall enjoyable time._

 _"_ _I've thought about it." I said taking a sip of my coffee. To be honest I mainly thought about staying home and just relaxing, maybe I'd take the day and spend it just watching movies._

 _"_ _What about you?" I said looking over at Nick "Your first police ball." A said smiling._

 _"_ _Well…" he said with a sigh which made me turn to look at him. "Honestly I'm not sure. I know a few people at the ZPD but no one who I can consider myself close with yet. I think it might be a tad awkward."_

 _"_ _Huh, I didn't think you could feel such a thing ." I said smirking_

 _"_ _You'd be surprised, Carrots." He said smirking._

 _A thought raced across my mind. A thought that made me grin from ear to ear and even made my heart skip a beat. I tried to gather myself and look somewhat professional when I talked._

 _"_ _Nick?" I said trying to keep the excitement out of my voice._

 _"_ _Hmm?" Nick responded, keeping his eyes on the road._

 _"_ _What if…we went to the dance together? You know as…friends. At least the pressure of not knowing a lot of people will be off of your shoulders. Besides I think we could both use the time off." I said trying to sound funny. I did however leave out the part that I actually wanted to be with him during the holidays and during the party._

 _After I had suggested that we go together a quick little smirk flew passed his face and his body jolted slightly. I couldn't help but giggle slightly and even more when I noticed him trying to reposition himself, same as what I had just done._

 _"_ _That sounds like a good idea." He said coolly, but I could hear a little bit of excitement in his voice._

 _I smiled despite my best efforts to try and hide it. A rush of excitement came through me and for the first time since I was in high school I was beyond excited to go out with a boy, well I guess man in this case…_

 _[Time until dance: 2 hours]_

 _"_ _Oh god where is it?!" I screamed as I threw every piece of clothing on my bed. I had spent the last two hours getting ready for this dance. I showered at least three times, brushed five times, flossed, and whitened my teeth and I had just finished putting on my make-up and I think it was the best work I had ever done. I had put on black mascara and eye liner, ruby red lipstick, and midnight blue eye shadow._ _In all of my rush to get myself ready I completely forgot about finding a dress. Inside my apartment different shoes, shirts, skirts, pants, and some other unmentionables were being thrown and landing everywhere in my room._

 _"_ _Where the hell did I put it?!" I yelled._

 _"_ _If you haven't found it, it don't wanna be found!" a voice yelled from the apartment next to me._

 _"_ _Oh that's a real big help, Travis!" yelled another voice from the same apartment._

 _"_ _It's true!"_

 _"_ _Why don't you help by SHUTTING UP!"_

 _"_ _No you shut up!"_

 _"_ _No you shut up!"_

 _I groaned as my two neighbors kept going at it with one another. My frustration was building and I could feel myself at my breaking point as they kept yelling at one another. Finally I couldn't take it._

 _"_ _Would you both shut up!" I yelled. It was a mixture of anger and frustration I mean I dealt with this almost every day for the past two years it was becoming a little annoying._

 _Pure silence. They didn't say a word after I yelled which I figured was a good thing._

 _I was still searching for my dress however so my frustration was still present, just not in full force anymore. My dresser was torn apart, clothes were scattered everywhere. It had looked like a bomb went off in my room but there was still no sign of the damn dress and god knows I didn't want to wear some sort of basic attire. Mind you it would be an interesting conversation amongst the rest of the ZPD but not one that I wanted to get involved in._

 _I looked around my room and the sudden realization came over me. My room was a disaster. I sighed, I knew I couldn't leave it like this but I knew I needed to find my dress. Honesty it was a bit of a moral dilemma. I sighed reluctantly as I got down on the floor of my apartment and began to pick up all of my clothing. I shuffled down on the ground as the continuous thought played through my mind 'where the heck could my dress be? Honestly!' I looked to my left and noticed something, despite my gym shorts which must have slid under my bed during my frustration. I reached under grabbing both my shorts and a box that was under my bed. I looked at the black box in sheer stupidity because on the box read, in big silver, reflective letters;_

 _Beauty… By: Gazelle_

 _"_ _You can't be serious." I said under my breath. I opened the box and there, perfectly pristine, was the black dress I had been searching for. I looked at it for a moment and I had to fight all urges not to throw the damn dress out of my window._

 _As the minor surge of anger and sheer stupidity wore off the realization that I had my dress came over me. I sighed happily as I looked over at the time which read in bright red coloring_

 _7:30_

 _"_ _Oh…" I said happily looking back down at my dress…_

 _"_ _Wait, what?!" I shouted confused and alarmed. I looked back at the clock. "I just spent over an hour and a half looking for this dress?! Shit!" I yelled as I bolted to my feet and trying hard not to slip on any of my clothing because as I said right now it was a death trap…_

I grabbed the picture that was on my desk and as I thought back to that night I couldn't help but giggle slightly. It had been years since I tried so hard to look nice for a guy, like I said the last time I tried was back in high school for my boyfriend at the time, Jack. It was our prom and I was what…seventeen at the time so it was almost ten years ago, well nine when Nick and I went to the dance. Even with all of the hell I went through to get ready in the end it was well worth it…

 _The dance was what you would expect any dance to be like. Good music, colorful lights, and food that made you question whether it was actual food or someone's attempt at creating some sort of monstrosity. I sat at my table, my legs crossed and my dinner in front of me, along with my glass of wine and piece of bread. I tried one bite of the salad and decided it would be best if I waited until I got home. The wine and the bread were tolerable to say the least. I took a sip of my wine as I looked around the dance hall, watching many of my colleagues and some were like friends, but work friends. Like Clawhauser for example, who we all called Benji when we weren't in uniform. I'd even consider Bogo a friend of sorts, after the Night Howler case he really lightened up on me. Both Clawhauser and Bogo were on the dance floor enjoying themselves to one of Gazelles newest songs but I couldn't enjoy it. I was still looking around for one person in particular._

 _"_ _Nick where are you?" I said under my breath as I looked down at my phone hoping to see a text from him saying 'On my way' or 'running a little behind' anything that would give me a slight indication on where he was. I looked at the clock on my phone._

 _9:45_

 _I sighed. Almost two hours late. I had hoped to meet Nick here, at least we would both have a friend to talk to. I took another sip of my wine, I rarely drank but since it was a celebration of sorts I figured, why not._

 _I had come to the conclusion that Nick had better things to do so I decided that at ten I would head home. All of these late nights were getting to me and the chance to go to bed early would be nice._

 _"_ _Hey Hopps!" I voice called out. I looked up in surprise but also excitement, hoping that it was the voice I had been waiting for._

 _"_ _Oh, hey Cheetahson." I said somewhat happily but still disappointed. Cheetahson, Khloe Cheetahson, was one of the only people at the ZPD who I actually considered a friend. She and I graduated the academy the same time and in the same platoon. Though I was more in the field and she stayed in the office most of the time we still crossed paths often. She was a lean mammal, very fit and quite fast. She had sky blue eyes and a look about her that seemed innocent and harmless but not someone you wanted to mess with._ _It was funny, she had every trait to be a perfect cop, speed, smarts, kind but firm, physical fitness yet she chose to stay in the office. It was one of those things that you just don't understand, nor did I try to. She sat down at my table, just to the left of me. Tonight she was wearing a black dress, single strap over her left shoulder, with gold trim around the neck, waist, and chest regions. She sighed as she looked at me._

 _"_ _What's wrong Judy?" She was one of the only officers at the ZPD who called me by my name, but we were close enough that it didn't bother me._

 _I sighed taking another sip of my wine._

 _"_ _Nothing important."_

 _"_ _You're an awful liar."_

 _I chuckled, well I may as well come out with it._

 _"_ _I was waiting for Nick, but it looks like he's not coming."_

 _"_ _Nick? Like Nick Wilde? Your partner?"_

 _"_ _No, Nick_ Jaguar _and his brothers." I said sarcastically smiling at her._

 _She chuckled lightly then slowly stopped. She bit her lower lip I could tell she wanted to ask a question but she didn't know how to ask it._

 _"_ _What?" I said giggling._

 _"_ _Well…" she stuttered "Are you and Nick…you know?"_

 _My eyes widened and it was my turn to stutter. I was actually thankful the room was dark, at least no one could see me blush._

 _Khloe then starting laughing at my stuttering. I couldn't help but join in as well, despite me feeling like a fool it was still rather funny._

 _I sighed "No, were not together."_

 _"_ _Well it's a shame, I see how you two are together. You would be a cute couple."_

 _My ears perked up slightly, I wish they didn't though._

 _"_ _R-Really? You think so?" I said a little surprised at her comment._

 _"_ _You don't need to be a cop to see that you two like each other. Heck half the ZPD has a bet on who's going to ask out who."_

 _The last part slid past my radar. Me and Nick?_ _The thought alone bounced around in my head._

 _"_ _No." I blurted out._

 _"_ _Hmm?" Khloe said looking up at me. "No what?"_

 _"_ _No, it's not right. I mean Nick, he's a fox, a predator and I'm just-"_

 _"_ _One of the best officers in ZPD." Khloe said smirking at me. I looked up at her in disbelief. "Hun let me be honest with you, if you're trying to say that you're scared of what other people will think consider this simple fact, well more of a statement."_

 _She leaned in to me. "Fuck. Them."_

 _I chuckled under my breath then the chuckle grew into a laugh which Khloe and I shared. She was the first one to stop, and I watched as her eyes lit up a bit more and ever her ears raised a bit. A smile came across her face as her view was directed right behind me._

 _"_ _What's up?" I asked confused. I began to turn around when Khloe grabbed my head and turned my attention back to her._

 _"_ _Eh, don't." was all she could blurt out "Not yet." She said trying to hold something in. I sat there, confused and a little nervous. Then the next thing I knew two hands came over my eyes._

 _"_ _Guess who." A voice said into my ears. I only chuckled and grinned._

 _"_ _My first guess would be a dumb fox who doesn't own a watch." I said slyly._

 _"_ _Jokes on you, I do own a watch. I just had to get something first." The voice said removing their hands from my eyes. I turned around to face them and there stood Nick in a black suit with a white formal shirt with no tie, which I found a little funny, and in his hands was a single flower, a rose._

 _"_ _Sorry I'm late, Carrots. Not many stores are open on a Friday night, I had to drive to the Otterton's who were happy to help." He said presenting me the rose._

 _I took the rose gently and sat there dumbfounded. My mind was beyond blank, I didn't know what to say or do. So without a seconds thought I leaped up and wrapped my arms around Nick's neck. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close._

 _"_ _I'm glad you came." I whispered into his ear._

 _"_ _I told you I would. I'm sorry I'm late, though Judy." I released my grip, landing back on my feet but still keeping my arms extended and around him. He kept his hands on my waist and in that instant it felt like time itself held its breath, like god himself paused everything for that one moment. I leaned in, my heart was pounding and my mind was racing, this was about to happen._

 _*SNAP*_

 _A quick flash of light broke my mood very quickly. I turned to look over and there was Khloe standing there with my phone in her hands._

 _"_ _Sorry! I didn't know the flash was on." She said shyly._

 _Nick and I only chuckled lightly._

 _"_ _Take another one." Nick said smiling and looking down at me. I couldn't help but smile as well._

 _Khloe then got my phone ready then before I could even get myself ready Nick quickly scooped my up marital style in his arms._

 _"_ _Nick!" I said giggling._ _Khloe also giggled at this._

 _"_ _Okay, 3. 2. 1." I wrapped my left arm around Nicks back and on the count of three I used my right hand to pull Nicks smiling face to me where I then planted a quick kiss on his cheek just as the flash of my phone went off, capturing one of the best moments in my life…_

I looked at the picture and I couldn't help but smile. It truly was one of the best moments of my life. I then put the picture back on my desk sighed happily. I was going to make this day as great as I possibly could. Nick deserved that much. And from there…well I guess only time will tell…

 _Here it is, the first chapter to my new novel which will hopefully stay PG rated. I'm sorry for the long flash back but I kind of got caught in a flow and couldn't stop! Please let me know what you think, your opinions always matter to me! Stay tuned for the next chapter which I will hopefully have out soon._

 _Ps: I'm not sure of the title, if anyone has any suggestions let me know!_


End file.
